Open My Eyes
by Loyal Beast
Summary: JubeiXKazuki yaoi. Kazuki is a male courtesan living in a brothel in Lower Mugenjou. What happens when Jubei and Kazuki meet one fated night? And what is this new organization, the Soul Trust? Can their love transcend this new evil that threatens to destr
1. Bleeding Perfection

**Title:** Open My Eyes

**Author:** BeautyLiesWithin

**Rating:** M15

**Summary:** JubeiXKazuki yaoi. Kazuki is a male courtesan living in a brothel in Lower Mugenjou. What happens when Jubei and Kazuki meet one fated night? And what is this new organization, the Soul Trust? Can their love transcend this new evil that threatens to destroy Mugenjou forever?

The young man¡¯s delicate fingers clenched the cheap silks of his kimono to his chest. He seemed to be staring at the floor, his gaze empty but somehow tainted with pain as his Lady groomed his rich chocolate locks that fell to his waist. His cherry-caramel eyes that were framed by long, thick, black lashes, lapped at the flawless porcelain skin that protruded from beneath the black silk upon his sharp hips. His lips were a rich salmon pink, shining with the sugary gloss slicked across them.

_I want to ruin the perfection that is your body with my impure touch, tainted by blood and tears. _

_I want to see your ever-flawless face lose its composure and scream with pain and ecstasy. _

_I want to hear your enchanting voice as it is driven to climax, _

_I want to see you fall, you weeping messiah. _

I hear this voice so often. It plagues my mind as I lie in bed each night, staring at my starless heaven. It drives me mad to hear these taunts within my dream.

_I fall into oblivion, as ethereal figures grasp and grope blindly through the night to embrace me with their sweet, sweet kisses of death. I land in a pool of black water, shining with the ruthless rays of magenta blood. All around me, moon and shadow-iris flowers float upon the expanse of black surface that I taint with my movement as I drown deeper into the depths of black and blood. I grasp numbly at the flowers as I choke beneath the water, falling ' drowning ' dieing' and then, the whispers' silent at first, until they surround me and trap me within their icy confines' taint you ' flawless' ecstasy' enchanting' climax' WEEPING MESSIAH'_

Kazuki¡¯s POV

I wake up screaming on nights like this, drenched in sweat and tears, my breathing heavy, as though I just surfaced from the icy blood ocean of my nightmares. But it doesn¡¯t matter. It¡¯s always the same. Even the other whores are now used to hearing my screams and cries during the middle of the night. Yes, that¡¯s right. Whores. That is what they are. Whores. Dancers. Prostitutes. Bitches. The people that I must live amongst.

But me? No. I am special. I am more than a whore. I am an angel in my own right. I am The Courtesan banished from the heavens, the black-winged seraph that seduced the devil and his demons of the underworld for the allure of gold. Temptation, sex and beauty personified. I am the prized diamond that each messiah of this world would vie for each night. One night in my presence would be beyond the dreams of the wealthiest aristocrat. No, only those with absurd power and boundless wealth could afford me to spend a night in their beds. My clientele ranged from royalty to mafia-bosses, with never a complaint from my lips.

How could I ever complain? Where else would I be, if not under the wings of Count Toshiki, my damnation and my saviour? Where would I belong, if not in this brothel?

¡Someone as beautiful as you, you were born to sell your body, Kazuki.¡±

_Someone as beautiful as me, I was born to sell my body. _

Four years later, these words are still etched into my heart.


	2. Blue Roses

**Title:** Open My Eyes

**Author:** BeautyLiesWithin

**Rating:** M15

**Summary:** JubeiXKazuki yaoi. Kazuki is a male courtesan living in a brothel in Lower Mugenjou. What happens when Jubei and Kazuki meet one fated night? And what is this new organization, the Soul Trust? Can their love transcend this new evil that threatens to destroy Mugenjou forever?

**NOTE: THIS /IS A JUBEIxKAZUKI FAN FIC, OK? DON'T WORRY ABOUT THIS NEW CHARACTER FOR THE TIME BEING. =) KAZUKI LOVES JUBEI** Well, ok, soon enough.

obi – the rectangular material that holds the kimono in place, it is tied around the waist and tied into a traditional bow at the back

obijime – the thin rope of silk that holds the obi in place, it is tied around the obi and beneath the bow

** Kazuki's POV **

What other world do I know? Is there a separate world, other than this life within this Infinite Castle? Is there a home besides Infinite Pleasure? What love is there, other than these cheap thrills of the body that are dearly paid for?

Tonight, I am called to the bedchambers of Lawrence Furataki. A demon of the undergroud, it was said that he owned countless brothels and drug trafficking schemes. He was a stereotype of a mafia-lord that was often seen within films. Furataki was rich, powerful, striking, dangerous, violent and a master in the art of love. He had called upon my master Toshiki, after rumours of a fallen angel that sold his body reached his ears.

_"Hello, you have reached Infinite Pleasure, how may I be of service to you?"_

_"I am calling on behalf of Lawrence Furataki. He wishes to employ the services of the so-called "angel that brought heaven to its knees"." _

_"I believe you talk of our hidden flower, Fuchoin Kazuki. An appointment can be arranged. However, I must inform you that the services of this man do not come at a cheap price-"_

_"Price is not an obstacle. My master is free from duties from eight o'clock tonight and wishes for said  Kazuki Fuchoin to call upon Furataki Manor, upon his invitation and pleasure. My master looks forward to this convene and anticipates Kazuki's arrival."_

_"That can be arranged. Thank you for your patronage. Good bye."_

I stared at myself in the mirror. For some reason, Toshiki had insisted on dressing me himself tonight. My outfit was somewhat classier than usual. My outfits ranged from intricate kimonos hand-woven by seamstresses that were purposely blinded in order to sew with their souls, to black leather shorts that required me to be poured into after being slicked down with lubricant, and anything in between.

Tonight, however, seemed to demand sheer extravagance. I had been repetitively soaked in a rose-oil bath and groomed by the hands of Toshiki's best. I was adorned with precious diamonds that sparkled at the tips of my licentious eyes, my shameless and non-existent modesty allowed me to be clothed in garments of a sheer black silk kimono that hung around my shoulders to expose my delicately sculpted collarbones and s-nape. The kimono seemed to defy the laws of physics and gravity by moving and shuddering in a seductive flow as I walked gracefully with my face tipped downwards in a submissive pose to allow myself to become the play-fuck of tonight's deadly messiah. My breathing caught in my chest and tightened as my lower torso struggled for breath against the ludicrously tight silver-grey obi and black obijime that held my cloths to my skin.

The most notorious driver drove the car that had been sent to Mugenjou to pick me up. From the moment I stepped outside into his view, he had glared at me as though he had wished to rip my clothes off and take me. He tried to make conversation and steal a kiss, but my cold disregard for him must have left him abashed as he opened the door to let me out.

 I stared with shock at the 'manor'. 'Manor' seemed to be the understatement of the century. It was more of a castle, if anything. Various security guards stood at attention every two metres, huge glass windows spanned across seven storeys of the rich, creamy sandstone. Intricate sculptures and delicate patterns snaked their claws up the impenetrable walls. I walked slowly to the entrance, expecting a guide to meet me. Several security guards advanced and felt through my clothing for weapons, their hands lingering upon my body longer than necessary and feeling into every possible crevasse.

I was not slightly surprised.

Nor did I care.

My body did not belong to myself.

It was merely the property of all those that bought me. 

I felt no attachment to my body.

I felt that it was merely another restraint that pulled at my heart and soul and bound me to my worthless life.

My body was only a physical adornment of desire.

"Now, now, men. It is not polite to treat our guest of honour with rough hands, now, is it?" a resounding and vibrating voice that emitted power rang through the courtyard.

I dared not lift my face. My training and bloody practice allowed me to portray an innocent, quiet, shy and modest virgin that had never been touched by human hands, lest the aura that angelic tear drops upon my skin be lost by a mortal's tainted touch. Yes, it was my job, my duty, to remain beautiful and unspoilt. My eyes did not leave the sand tile path, but merely glared at the shadow that was approaching me. Soon, I could smell the expensive cologne that floated around this God like gossamer wings and embraced me with the genteel allure. I continued to stare at the ground, or rather the expensive black loaders and creamy white dinner suit. A masculine but relaxed hand rose and I felt two fingers lift my chin and allow the light to behold my features.

All sanity left me as I let my eyes devour the image of this heavenly creature.

Before I can respond, his full lips begin to speak and that same rich voice whispers to me, softly.

"You are too beautiful to exist, Courtesan of the Gods. Such a creature like you should not walk this Earth. Welcome, Kazuki Fuchoin." He says as his fingers still linger on my face, forcing me to stare into his bottomless and profoundly deep green eyes. I felt too stunned to speak, but my training knew otherwise. I felt the words come from my mouth too easily.

"You flatter me, my lord. I am honoured to be of service."

His hand reaches behind my ear, and with a flick of the wrist too quick for the human eye to see, he produces a perfectly trimmed blue rose and runs it down my flawless cheek and lets it rest on my lips.

"A gift… For those that truly justify beauty. The Blue Rose; an obscene and profound flower that exists for no reason other than to grace this earth with its splendour, it symbolises humanity's desire for a divinity to grace us, thus, this flower comes at an offensive price. Not unlike yourself… Please accept this as a token of my gratitude."

"My lord, I am truly grateful. But such gifts of extravagance are not nesse-"

"Shush, Kazuki. Now, allow Cristophe to lead us to the dining room. I trust you have not supped yet?"

"No, my lord."

"Very well then."

He does not offer a hand around my waist, nor has he rushed into business. Unlike my other clients… Lawrence seems to … wait. Yield. As though the thrill of the chase enhances the prize. Yet… something drew me to him. To me, this man was not a mortal. There was no rational, or logical explanation as to why I was so enthralled by this one man. Furataki … is like the personified force of gravity.

All these thoughts were swimming in the chaos that is my mind as I was led to the dining hall. Massive paintings glared down from their mounted positions on the wall, seemingly emphasising their importance. Marble stretched as far as the eye could see.

But I took little of this in, my eyes rested only upon the man that walked by my side.

 **To be continued…**

**Please review! I need comments and constructive criticism to make this a better fan fiction for everybody to read. :3 **


End file.
